Hypno Harem Hijinks
by UberNimrod
Summary: Mio stated at the beginning that she wanted a harem. No one really gave the matter much thought. Little did they realize that Mio has her own way of getting what she wants.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kiejo or any of its characters.

.

Datclaimer: I will warn you now. There shall be Hypnosis/Mind Control. Very graphic, extremely detailed Hypnosis/Mind Control. There might even be Lemons as well depending on feedback and reviews. Obviously, that requires I give this story the M rating. I might even post this story on AO3 so that I can include the lemons. Those of you with weak stomachs should stop reading now, and perhaps browse my tamer works. Or you can always complain that I need to work on _Joker in the Deck_ or even _A Stultus Pulchram Story_. I have been trying to work on my stories, really. But my Muse wants me to fret and stew for a while I guess. Which is why I am working on this. Something to hopefully break the logjam in my mind to allow more stories to come out.

.

_._

Chapter 1

.

Prelude

_._

_._

Mio Kusaki made her way up the hallway to the board the scores were posted on. She rubbed her legs gently as she walked, leaning against the wall for support.

'All of those books on my legs while sitting seiza has made my legs almost completely numb,' she thought. 'A harsh punishment for using Titty Hypnosis during the match. But I was trapped. I had nothing else to use against all three of them. It is a shame that I didn't get to take advantage of the situation. All of them have probably been sent home because of the loss. Ah well, what is done is done.'

"So there you are!" came a voice from ahead.

Mio looked up and spotted one of her opponents from her fight. She didn't remember her name but of the three this one was just behind Kazane-san in appearances. Shoulder length hair, and a pleasant figure and face.

Although that face was currently twisted in anger. Understandable, given that this was one of the three girls she defeated earlier. But which one?

As Mio watched the girl approach she started swaying her upper body. The other girl stopped in her tracks immediately, her eyes drawn again to the breasts that defeated her before. Mio had to keep herself from smiling. Just because the prey was drawn to the bait did not mean it was caught.

Mio watched until the girl's eyes had become locked onto her breasts, then mentally counted to ten before asking, "What is your name?"

"Shimada Ai," she said, her voice having no emotion in it.

'Oh yes. That was her name,' Mio thought as she watched Ai's face and chest to make sure she was not going to wake up suddenly. She needed eight seconds to be satisfied before continuing, "Shimada-san, you are deep in trance. You feel safe in trance. You hear my voice and are not alarmed by it as it is the voice of your own thoughts."

"The voice of my thoughts," Ai echoed.

"I am going to count backwards from ten. As I count your relaxation will increase, and you will fall deeper and deeper into trance. Your eyes will want to close as I count. When I get to zero, your eyes will close and you will be completely at peace and comfortable. Do you understand?" asked Mio.

"Yes," Ai replied. "I will be completely relaxed."

Mio gave Ai a quick glance to ensure her breathing was even before counting, "Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven." As she counted, Ai's eyes began to flutter. "Six. Five. Four. Three. Two." When she said "One," Ai's head began to slump forward. Mio smiled as she said, "Zero."

Ai's eyes were completely closed. Mio allowed herself to relax and stop swaying her chest. The smile she had been restraining made its way onto her face. 'A few more seconds and I would have been done for,' she thought as she stepped to the wall closest to her. She leaned on the wall to use it for support as she straightened herself slowly before saying, "Shimada-san, you and two others were defeated earlier today by Kusakai Mio. Think about Kusakai-san for a moment. Tell me your thoughts about her."

For several seconds, Ai said nothing. Mio began to wonder if she had made a mistake giving her that command, but then Ai responded, "Aoba-san suggested we team up to fight her, as she was first in the Elite class. I had not seen her fight until the match, but I had heard others speak of her skill. I agreed as I had assumed that once Kusakai-san was out then those of us that remained would fight each other. All three of us were defeated easily even after we had her cornered. She used a move that Aoba-san did not expect her to have."

Mio continued to smile as Ai continued, "She is willing to do what is needed to win. She is an extremely powerful Infighter. She is very pretty."

"She is indeed very pretty. Wouldn't you like to be able to see more of her?" Mio asked.

"Maybe, but that will not happen once I leave here," Ai replied.

"Have you been asked to leave yet?" Mio asked.

"My name is not on the board. Therefore I will likely be asked to leave." Despite the emotionless tone of her voice Mio could easily perceive the shame that Ai felt.

It was a good thing that there was something she could do about it. After all, Mio did live alone in her room.

"I am the voice of your thoughts," Mio reminded Ai before continuing, "You want to be with Mio. Therefore, when Mio asks you to come to her room to talk, you should follow her. She will not hurt you, she will offer to help. Do you understand?"

"I understand," said Ai.

"I am going to count backwards from ten. As I count your alertness will increase, and you will become more and more awake and alert. You will not remember being placed in a trance by me, you believe instead that your mind wandered. When I get to zero, your eyes will fully open and you will be alert, yet unaware you were ever in a trance. Do you understand?" asked Mio.

"I understand," said Ai.

Mio examined Ai more from force of habit than any real reason before counting, "Ten. Nine. Eight." As she counted, Ai' began to straighten back to a less relaxed posture. "Seven. Six. Five. Four." Ai's eyes began to gradually open. "Three. Two. One." Ai's head had resumed it's proper position instead of the slump it had while in trance. Mio's smile faded away as she said, "Zero."

Ai came to life in front of her. Her eyes opened fully and blinked a few times before settling on Mio's face again. She shook her head and started to say something. Mio seized the opportunity.

"I know you are upset that you are not on the board. Would you allow me to give you some pointers?" Mio asked. Seeing Ai's expression changed to stunned surprise Mio continued, "If you would follow me, I can take you to my room. I don't have a roommate, so we can speak freely without disturbing anyone."

Ai nodded, "Alright."

Mio allowed herself to smile then, "I am going to be a little slow I'm afraid. My legs hurt from sitting seiza as punishment earlier." She started to make her way to her room then, with Ai following.

'Now my harem can begin.'

* * *

Nimrod Notes: New Year, New Story. I am planning on working on this as I work on my other stories. Honestly, I am surprised that no one has tried to write anything like this before. After all, the scene with the hypnosis is rather popular, and the entire series caught a lot of attention. I cannot imagine everyone just waiting for me to write this. Hopefully I can keep this interesting. Suggestions are always welcome. Reviews help keep me writing. Usually. Unless I fall into a black hole or something.


End file.
